onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0
|Opening = N/A |Screen = |Art = |Ad = 橋本敬史 - Hashimoto Takashi (Special Effects) |Ed = |Plan = 柴田宏明 - Shibata Hiroaki |Music = 田中公平 - Kohei Tanaka 浜口史郎 - Hamaguti Shirō |Production = 黒木耕次郎 - Jiro K. Kurogi }} One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0 is the animated version of Chapter 0. The OVA was released in Japan at the end of April 2010, in a limited edition run of 3000 copies. House Foods ran a contest during November 16, 2009 and January 15, 2010 and the winners received the Episode 0.[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-11-02/eichiro-oda-one-piece-episode-0-to-be-animated Anime News Network: One Piece Episode 0 Manga to be Animated]. Summary The Battle of Edd War 3 Years before the Great Age of Pirates... In Marineford, Marine Headquarters get word that Gold Roger and Gold Lion Shiki are having a confrontation. Hearing this, Vice-Admiral Garp walks out on the current Fleet Admiral, Kong, and forces his way onto Admiral Sengoku's ship, much to Sengoku's annoyance. In the New World, at someplace in the sea called Edd War, Buggy freaks out at the potential conflict between the infamous pirates, and asks Crocus if Roger is well enough to fight. Crocus 'assures' him that Roger is perfectly okay. Meanwhile, Shiki asks Roger to join him, hoping to use Roger's information on the Ancient Weapons to rule the world. Roger refuses, not wanting to give up the freedom he has. A battle between the two crews ensues, and a change in the weather allows the Roger Pirates to sink half of Shiki's ships. A side-effect of the battle causes half of steering wheel to become implanted into Shiki's head. Legends Arrested 2 Years Later... After conquering the Grand Line and becoming the Pirate King, the Roger Pirates mysteriously disbanded. A year later, news gets out that the Marines have arrested Roger. Furious, Shiki attacks Marine HQ and is told by Sengoku and Garp that Roger will be executed in Loguetown, East Blue, as a warning to all pirates. Shiki is infuriated even more that the Pirate King will die in the weakest sea, but Garp tells him that East Blue is also the symbol of peace. A battle between the three erupts, and ends with half of Marineford being leveled and Shiki sent to Impel Down. Buggy, Shanks, Monkey D. Dragon, Smoker, and future Shichibukai; Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile, Dracule Mihawk, and Gecko Moria all witnessed the execution. Beginning of the Great Age A week after Shiki's captured, Roger is executed, sparking the Great Age of Pirates. All over the world, people have different reactions to the news... Loguetown: Buggy and Shanks mourn for the loss of their captain, while Gecko Moria and Donquixote Doflamingo look eager. Dracule Mihawk and Dragon seem neutral, while Crocodile's reaction is not seen. Elsewhere: Portgas D. Rouge awaits the birth of her son. Alabasta: King Cobra notes that a terrible age has begun, with his wife and Igaram being present. Enies Lobby: Oimo and Kashi hear about the surge in Piracy, but estimate that nobody will attack Enies Lobby. Little Garden: Dorry and Brogy continue to duel. Long Ring Long Land: Tonjit's tribe tells Tonjit about the news, but he is too concerned with the thought of building the longest stilts in the world. Elsewhere: Mont Blanc Cricket calls the new age Romantic. CP9 training ground: Rob Lucci, Jabra, Kumadori, Fukurou, and Blueno continue to train, being told that they must be stronger than even justice. Elsewhere: Duval is born. His hideous looks are cited to be a pirate's curse by his mother. Amazon Lily: Boa Hancock tells her sisters that only those who are really strong can become pirates. Impel Down: the denizens of Level 6 demand to be let out - except for Shiki. He feels that all these new pirates are just selfish, and asks of Roger why he died. The Great Escape 2 Years after the Great Age begins... In Impel Down, Shiki is able to escape his cell by cutting off his legs, freeing himself from the seastone shackles locked there. As news on his escape makes headlines, Shiki replaces his lost limbs with his swords. In the East Blue, Garp hears about the escape while visiting baby Ace. At what will someday become Zoro's training dojo, Koushirou comments on how he hoped his child would take over someday, but his child ended up born a girl, Kuina. At Syrup Village, Shanks asks for Yasopp. Meanwhile, Merry begins designing a ship that he will call the Going Merry. At a Marine Base, Bell-mère claims that she will kill Shiki if he ever attacks the East Blue. Elsewhere, Zeff hears about the escape. On Drum Island, Dr. Kureha watches as Hiriluk botches another examination. Meanwhile, Dalton and the current king discuss Wapol's behavior. In an unnamed town, Nico Robin hides from pursuers. Back in the East Blue, on the Island of Strange Animals, Gaimon gets stuck in his chest. In Water 7, Tom's Workers take a break from the construction of the Sea Train. At Reverse Mountain, Crocus tells Laboon that he could find no sign of the Rumbar Pirates, while Brook continues his lonely antics on his ship. At the Sabaody Archipelago, Hatchan visits Silvers Rayleigh who is reading about Shiki's escape. On the Moby Dick, Shiki asks Whitebeard if he would like to join him. Whitebeard threatens to kill Shiki if that is all he is there for, to which Shiki says he will lay low for a while, before showing the world what a true pirate is. On Merveille in the Grand Line, Shiki meets up with his subordinate Dr. Indigo, who has discovered a land of strange, monstrous creatures. Indigo says that the plan will take twenty years to prepare, to which Shiki decides that in twenty years he will show the world what hell is. References Site Navigation de:One Piece Film: Strong World Episode 0 id:One Piece Film Strong World: Episode 0 it:Episodio 0 Category:OVA Category:Episodes Written by Hitoshi Tanaka Category:Episodes Art Directed by Ryūji Yoshiike Category:Episodes Animated by Shigefumi Shingaki Category:Episodes Directed by Naoyuki Itō Category:One Piece Film Strong World